Driver's License
by StupidBro
Summary: Because everyone needs a little bit Wes, David and Blaine, old buddies, madness in their life. One-shot, based of tv series Friend's one episode.


**A/N: Okay, hi hi hi :)**

**So I wanted to make small one-shot... Actually I got this idea when I was looking at F.R.I.E.N.D.S. today and... this happened... So this is totally based on that one episode at that TV series :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wes, buddy", David said and turned to look at the Asian boy, who had his eyes on the road in front of him. Wes hummed the answer and looked at his best friend smiling.

The darker boy looked to the back seat, where Blaine was holding dear of his life and staring in front of himself with very wide-eyes.

"I don't think that Blaine can take this speed any longer", David chuckled and Wes frowned, turning to look at their friend.

"Eyes on the road, Montgomery!" Blaine exclaimed in panic. Wes rose his eyebrows and fought urge to roll his eyes, but turned around to look back to the road. He heard the hazel eyed boy mutter: "I want to be alive tomorrow… I have a date with Kurt."

"Oh come on, Blaine", Wes said. "I am not even driving that fast, see?"

"No, no, no", the boy on the back seat said, waving his finger. "I will keep my eyes close and just, you know, pray!"

David frowned. "You don't even believe in God…" he muttered and Blaine shot him an angry look: "From whose side you are, Thompson?!"

The darker boy rose his hands up in surrender and kept his eyes on the road.

Then it was heard. The lilacs. Red and blue lights flashed on the front mirror.

"Well, shit", Wes groaned and David cursed under his own breath. Blaine narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to his friends. "See? This happens when you are driving-"

"Shut up, Anderson!" The duo yelled at the same time and the hazel eyed boy huffed annoyed and leaned back. Wes drove next to the road and stopped the engine of the car, running his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry", David said, patting his friend's knee smiling. "It's just one surcharge, right?"

Wes rose his shoulders. "Well, that is not the thing what is bothering me the most", the Asian boy muttered. David frowned. "Then what?"

"I haven't renewed my driver's license…"

David's smile disappeared immediately. "You haven't what?" he asked, ignoring Blaine's _Oh God_'s on the back seat. Wes flashed an innocent smile to his best friend and stuck his lower lip out. David shook his head. "That is not going to work you know…"

Wes was just about to say something, when there was heard a light knock against the window. The Asian boy took a deep breath and tried to think. Actually there was one idea what came up t his mind. A very risky idea, but… He should try it, right?

Wes scrolled the window down, smiling at the policeman, who was luckily a little over twenties. "Hello, officer", he started with a small tone. "Was I going a little too fast?"

On the back seat, Blaine had stopped his chanting and was now looking at his friend, with risen eyebrows.

"a little bit", the policeman answered. "Can I see your driver's license, please?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely", Wes said and leaned to take his wallet. He caught Blaine's _What are you doing_? From the mirror, but ignored it. He had a great idea after all. Everyone has always said he had good actor skills. Now he must put them in good use.

"You know, it's weird", Wes started, still searching his license. "Bit last night I had a dream where I was stopped by a policeman", the boy explained and now was David's turn to rose his eyebrows. _What is his best friend doing? And why is he using that flirty voice?_

"And then he… well, I probably shouldn't tell you the rest", Wes said with a small shrug and smiled innocently. Blaine slammed his hand in front of his mouth, stopping himself from laughing. Because, dear Lord, he knew that tone and that smile.

"Your license?" the policeman said. "Oh, yes here you go, umm…" Wes said and handed the license to the officer. "…Officer… _Handsome_", he leaned against the window frame.

Blaine's eyes widened comically wide and he noticed, that his expression was mirroring with David's, who was looking at his best friend with horrified eyes.

The man turned to look at Wes and… _was that a smile on his lips_, Blaine thought. "It's Hanson", the officer said.

"Oops, sorry", Wes said with a giggle. "My mistake."

_Did my best friend just giggle_? David thought. He turned to look at Blaine, who was soon turning red when he tried to hold his laughter. This is not happening right now.

Then, David's head turned back to Wes and the policeman, when he heard _Officer Hanson _whistle. _Oh my God, he noticed the wrong date…._

"Wow", the man said and turned to look at, still innocently smiling and blinking, Wes. "This is a great picture."

"Really?!" Wes exclaimed with praise, thanking the God about his good actor skills. "You think so? You know, I had just rolled out of the bed."

"Yeah?" Officer Hanson said. Somehow, Blaine and David did not like this guy's tone, what he was using. "Well, you look phenomenal", the man continued.

_Oh you did not flirt with our best friend_! The duo thought, unconsciously same time.

The policeman turned to look at the license again and frowned slightly. "You know", you are… you are probably wondering about the old date on there", Wes quipped in again. The police nodded. "Yes I am", the police told. Wes couldn't do nothing else but nod. He was out of the ideas.

"You are a Taurus, huh?" Officer Hanson said, smiling _that_ way again. Wes looked at him and quickly returned the smile. "I bet you are an Aries?"

"Nope."

"Lion?"

"Nope."

"Virgo?"

"Nope."

"Aquarius?"

"Yes", the officer smiled.

"I knew it, I knew it", Wes exclaimed, trying to ignore his two friends gaping at him. They couldn't understand. Wes was not losing his license today.

"Well, I'll tell you what", the officer started, getting the Asian boy's attention again. "Yeah?"

Officer Hanson looked at Wes. "You are not going to speed anymore, right?" he said, cocking his eyebrow. _Are you checking my best friend out_? David thought crossing his arms.

"I won't speed", Wes promised, batting his eyelashes. Blaine rolled his eyes, slightly amused. "and you promise, you'll get this taken care of right away?" the man continued, giving Wes' license back.

"I promise", Wes told and took the license. "And meantime, you better let him drive", Officer Hanson said nodding towards David. "Does he have a license?"

"Oh, yes he does", Wes told smiling. The policeman looked at him and answered to smile. "Okay then", he started and took a deep breath. "Have a nice day, Mr. Montgomery."

"Bye", Wes called and rolled the window close again. He was looking down on his lap and rose his gaze, when the police car had drove away. The Asian boy turned to look at David and Blaine, innocently.

David was looking like he was just about pass out and Blaine was looking at him with amused expression. There was silence between them, until…

"You have a girlfriend, Wes", Blaine laughed and the Asian boy groaned hitting his head on the wheel. "I know, I know", the boy muttered, blush from embarrassment creeping up to his cheeks.

"What the hell just happened?" David muttered.

"Do you realize what you just did, Wes?" Blaine asked, smiling madly. The Asian boy rubbed his arm. "Umm… I didn't lose my license?" he told with a small tone.

"You flirted with a police officer!" Blaine exclaimed. "And the best thing is, that he was totally buying that acting!"

Wes shot his friend pointing look and the looked at David., whose gaze didn't left Wes. "What?" Wes asked.

The darker boy shook his head. "You should shame yourself, Wesley Xavier…" he told.

Wes tilted his head and smiled, reaching to pat David's shoulder. "Believe me, David", he said and started the engine again. "I already am…"

* * *

**A/N: Do tell what you liked :)**

**I almost made Wes David's boyfriend in this too, but then I started to think that maybe I shouldn't write Wevid in this... Because now it seems a little better without it :)**

**Reviews~**


End file.
